I Will Love You (Unconditionally)
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: Leyendo las paginas del libro que Magnus le obsequio, Alec se da cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido por mucho tiempo y esta dispuesto a demostrarle a Magnus que estará siempre a su lado, pase lo que pase. (lemmon)


**Disclaimer: _Los personajes pertecen a su creadora Cassandra Clare._**

**Cancion Utilizada: _Katy Perry: Unconditionally_**

_**I Will Love you (Unconditionally)**_

_**X**_

_Oh no, did I get too close?_

_Oh, did I almost see_

_What's really on the inside?_

* * *

><p>Alec nunca se había sentido tan incompetente, como un idiota, tan derrotado y tan enojado como lo hizo en Edom. Sentía que no era ni la mitad de cazador de sombras que era Jace o su hermana. El haber perdido a Magnus lo había dejado vacío, uno, provocado por sí mismo, por sus miedos, su ira, sus celos.<p>

Nunca había estado en una relación seria (o algún tipo de relación), él pensó ser de las personas que no se atarían a su pareja como una sanguijuela, necesitando, añorando, pidiendo estar con esa persona en todo momento pero no fue así; su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo pedía estar con Magnus Bane, El Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y sus propias fallas lo hicieron perder lo que una vez tuvo.

* * *

><p><em>All your insecurities<em>

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

* * *

><p>Alec solo quería que Magnus fuera honesto, que no le ocultara su pasado, después de todo, Magnus conocía todo sobre él, pero este siendo un ser inmortal de casi cuatrocientos años tenía un pasado que podía abrumar a cualquiera y Alec quería saberlo y ahora que lo tiene, leyendo las páginas que Magnus escribió, entiende que fue un estúpido, creyendo que el brujo no quería dar a conocer sus secretos por miedo a ser juzgado, pero si fuera sido así, Alec no lo fuera hecho, porque lo ama, lo adora con todo su ser y viendo las historias plasmadas en la fina y hermosa letra de su amado, hace quererlo y añorarlo aún más.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Come just as you are to me<em>

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

* * *

><p>Magnus no se espera el ataque a sus labios cuando entra a la habitación que comparte con su amante, pareja, podría decirse, por lo más cursi que parezca.<p>

**"Su todo."**

El beso se hace más profundo. Magnus siente como el cuerpo de Alec hace presión sobre él, empujándolo más contra la pared; la acción hace que Magnus suelte un gemido involuntario, lo que provoca que Alec apriete más y de alguna forma hacer su beso aún más lujurioso.

Les falta el aire, ambos luchan por seguir besándose, manos explorando sus cuerpos vestidos. Maldice dentro de sí por tener que interrumpir un momento tan placentero; con un leve empujón al pecho de Alec, se desprenden y ríe un poco al notar la desilusión en los ojos azules de aquel que ha robado todo de sí pero bajo esa desilusión, ve el deseo y pasión que desborda por todo su cuerpo.

* * *

><p><em>I'll take your bad days with your good<em>

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you_

* * *

><p>El cuerpo de Alec se siente cálido contra el suyo y eso hace que toda su piel se erice. Tiembla, incluso con solo besarle. Quiere preguntar a qué se debe esta sorpresa (Alec nunca ha sido de tomar la iniciativa), pero lo deja ir, se deja ir.<p>

Las manos callosas de Alec son una tortura para su cuerpo, estas se posan en su rostro trazando sus labios, su cuello, su pecho, bajando poco a poco, lento –demasiado lento- y Magnus quiere que siga – ¡Por Lilith! - que siga, que no pare, nunca había sentido una tortura tan placentera. Cada parte de su cuerpo grita, se queda sin aliento, sin voz por ese Cazador de Sombras encima de él, sus sentidos están en revolución. Todo su cuerpo junto a el gimiendo, murmurando un solo nombre en adoración.

**-Alexander-**

* * *

><p><em>I Love You<em>

* * *

><p>La diferencia en sus cuerpos es algo que lo ha vuelto loco desde un principio, la piel oscura de Magnus contra la palidez de la suya, la piel perfecta y sin cicatrices, sus manos delicadas pero firmes, todo de Magnus es un deleite y Alec lo disfruta, quiere que Magnus sea suyo y aunque ya lo sea, lo quiere tener de nuevo. Magnus le había dicho que él era el único que lo había hecho sentir amado y Alec quiere demostrárselo, Raziel sabe que Alec lo ama tanto o más como Magnus a él.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Unconditional, unconditionally<em>

_I will love you unconditionally_

* * *

><p>Alec ríe al ver la irritación y el deseo en los ojos de Magnus pero esta vez quiere quebrarlo, llevarlo a la orilla del precipicio y dejarlo hay, pidiendo ayuda, rogando, tratando de tomar lo que Alec ofrece.<p>

"Por Lilith… Al… Alec... por favor" medio gime y murmura el brujo. Alec se levanta de la cama y puede jurar que los ojos de Magnus salen de su cara, como uno de esos comics que vio una vez por tv junto a él. Se dirige a la mesa de noche y saca lo que está buscando; algo que el brujo quería probar pero nunca habían tenido la oportunidad.

* * *

><p><em>There is no fear now<em>

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

* * *

><p>Su corazón late a mil por minuto, no sabe porque se siente tan nervioso, si él fue el de la idea en primer lugar, luego se da cuenta que no son nervios lo que siente.<p>

Lo que siente es **placer.**

**Placer** de perderse en los brazos y caricias de Alec mientras la seda pasa por sus manos y muñecas, mientras este la enreda por su cuerpo.

**Placer** al sentir la boca del nephilim danzar en su cuello, mordiendo, acariciando y murmurando palabras.

**Placer** al sentir a Alec sobre él, sus ojos azules ahora casi negros por la lujuria mirándolo fijamente y Magnus quiere tocarlo, sentirlo, se mueve contra la seda, pero Alec no es ningún tonto y las ha apretado fuertemente, imposibilitando el mínimo movimiento pero sin hacerlo incómodo. Magnus sabe que puede liberarse con un chasquido de sus dedos y ve que Alec espera que lo haga, pero esos ojos que lo miran directamente, lo llenan de calor y de seguridad y Magnus nuevamente se deja llevar por la corriente, hasta que esta lo lleve a la costa.

* * *

><p><em>So open up your heart and just let it begin<em>

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart and just let it begin_

_Open up your heart_

* * *

><p>Alec no se esperaba la reacción de Magnus, estaba dispuesto a dejar que el brujo tomara el control, se deshiciera de la seda que recorre su cuerpo, que lo ata, lo atrapa y lo deja a total merced de otro; sabia lo mucho que le gustaba al brujo tenerlo en la intimidad, era algo que llevaba a Alec al éxtasis… Después de todo el más experimentado era Magnus y Alec se veía como un aprendiz –Uno con mucho más beneficios-.<p>

Ahora viéndolo vulnerable, dispuesto, sumiso, hace explotar algo en su interior y quiere hacer de esta una de las mejores experiencias para los dos.

* * *

><p><em>Acceptance is the key to be<em>

_To be truly free_

_Will you do the same for me?_

* * *

><p>Desnudos totalmente.<p>

Cuerpo a cuerpo.

No son dos, son uno, entregados al delirio.

Alec sostiene a Magnus quien solo gime, gruñe, disfrutando del vaivén de caderas del nephilim, Magnus quiere gritar, quiere expresar su disfrute, pero no logra emitir una palabra entera, solo ruidos.

No necesita hablar para decir lo que quiere, Alec lo complace, como si leyera su mente, embistiendo con más fuerza gradualmente y luego bajando la velocidad para que el acto no acabe tan rápido. Sus ataduras le imposibilitan moverse libremente pero Alec lo cubre con su cuerpo, lo mueve como un muñeco de trapo, moldeando su cuerpo al suyo, haciendo profundas embestidas que lo dejan sin aliento y más de una vez lo hace agradecer al ángel por tener a tal hombre a su lado.

Las manos de Alec trabajan como las de un alfarero la arcilla, moviéndolas por todo su cuerpo, rozando su pecho, su cadera, sus piernas y Magnus no puede más, ha perdido noción del tiempo, su cuerpo se siente demasiado excitado. Alec lo besa.

"P… Lilith!..." Gime, gruñe, grita Magnus, no sabe lo que está pasando, solo sabe que al fin encontró su voz que ya daba por perdida.

"No Lilith… Magnus… Alec!" y esas palabras –Por el ángel, Lilith, Ala y todos los dioses allá afuera- esas palabras, el tono autoritario y posesivo, hacen que Magnus se desborde, un terremoto bramando dentro de él y siente a Alec unírsele y caer al precipicio del que ambos llevan colgando desde hace rato.

* * *

><p><em>I will love you<em>

_I will love you_

* * *

><p>Con un simple movimiento desprende los nudos en las muñecas de su amado, Alec las besa, siguiendo el camino hacia su cara, sus labios, esos que nunca se cansara de besar. Siente a Magnus gemir dentro de su boca y eso complace a Alec enormemente. Ahora libre de ataduras, Magnus lo abraza, pasando sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Alec, atrayéndolo más hacia a él y sigue con sus caricias, aquellas que no pudo realizar hace un momento.<p>

Magnus desprende sus labios de los suyos, solo para posarlos en su mejilla, en sus ojos, en su frente y con cada beso suspira un te amo, un te quiero, un eres mi todo o un sin ti soy nada y Alec siente el calor e sus mejillas lo que provoca que el brujo debajo de él se ría como un niño.

* * *

><p><em>I will love you unconditionally<em>

* * *

><p>"Aun después de lo que acabas de hacer, te sigues sonrojando con facilidad... Por Lilith Alec"<p>

Ambos ríen y Magnus se siente en el cielo mientras Alec jura a Raziel que no dejara que nada nuble su felicidad.

Porque ha encontrado a alguien a quien amar incondicionalmente.

* * *

><p>Nota: Es la primera vez que hago un fic de este tipo, quise experimentar un poco y desde que salió el disco (hace meses esto), esta canción me gritaba Malec y tenía que hacerlo, espero que haiga quedado bien. No es nada explicito ni escandaloso tampoco, tampoco teman en decirme si quedo muy cursi. De verdad trate de hacerlo lo menos cursi posible.<p> 


End file.
